Dragoon
<--Specialist Class -- The Dragoon Path is one of three possible specializations for the Specialist Class in Prophecy of the Fated. The dragoon is a specialization focused on Finesse; there are some abilities only available to the dragoon. Dragoons are unique in that they deal melee damage based on Dexterity rather than Strength, and are the only class capable of wielding power lances. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. The dragoon may learn to use Medium and Heavy Armor. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the specialist to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Description: A specialist focusing on melee combat with medium or heavy armor, a wielder of power lances and a tactical warrior. The dragoon is a fundamentalist of Finesse. Provides: Finesse Mastery New Skills Starting Abilities: (4) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Espionage, War Tactics, Speechcraft, Dragoon (1) - Dragoon -- (must be Poise & Balance) -- -- Dragoon Requires Level 1: Poise & Balance (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Dragoon) Passive Effect - Dragoon Allows the specialist to wield power lances without penalties. Melee attacks made with power lances are decided by DEX rather than STR. -- -- Dueling Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Dragoon) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Dragoon Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with power lances. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Charge (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped power lance weapon) Major Action - Dragoon 3 FP - Attack Ability Make a movement towards an enemy, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. Make an attack roll. -- Lance (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped power lance weapon) Major Action - Dragoon 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. This attack ignores AC. The dragoon throws their power lance at their target, at a maximum range of their lance's range +2 and an additional +1 range at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. After making this attack, the dragoon must move into melee range of the target of this attack and use a minor action to retrieve their lance. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Dragoon) (Requires an equipped power lance weapon) Major Action - Dragoon 5 FP - Attack Ability Hits up to 3 additional enemy targets along the path to the target; dealing damage to nearest targets first; with a penalty of -50% (add an additional /2 for all rolls) damage to all targets after the first. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Strike (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Dragoon) (Requires an equipped power lance weapon) Major + Minor Action - Dragoon 8 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Receive overwhelming Advantage against a target. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the FatedCategory:POTF Classes